Beauty and The Beast
by e.laxxy
Summary: Dongeng tentang seorang pangeran yang dikutuk dan seorang gadis kutu buku yang berhasil merubahnya dan mematahkan kutukannya/Special for SasuHina Days Love 2015 (SHDL 2015) Event. [Fairytale - Beauty and The Beast./Don't like Dont' read!/ don't forget to read and review guys!


**[Prologue – Alan Menken]**

 _Dahulu kala di sebuah hutan, terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang amat besar dan megah. Konon kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh seorang pangeran. Pangeran tersebut tampan tetapi sangatlah berperangai buruk. Pada suatu malam yang dingin, seorang pengemis datang menuju istana sang pangeran sambil membawa bunga mawar sebagai imbalan untuk berlindung sementara hingga angin kembali normal. Namun dengan sinis sang pangeran membuang pemberian pengemis itu dan mengusirnya. Sang pengemis memperingatkan pangeran agar tak menilai seseorang dari penampilan saja, dan pengusiran kedua dilakukan olehnya dengan cara lebih kasar. Lalu pengemis itu berubah menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik. Wanita tersebut merubah dirinya karena ingin menguji sang pangeran, ia pun memohon agar wanita itu mengampuninya, namun wanita itu menolak karena ia tahu tak ada cinta di dalam hati sang pangeran. Akhirnya wanita itu mengutuk pangeran dan seluruh istananya menjadi buruk rupa, dan hanya bisa kembali seperti semula ketika ia bisa mencintai orang lain dengan tulus dan orang itu membalas cintanya, sebelum kelopak terakhir bunga mawar tersebut gugur._

 **Beauty and The Beast**

Beauty and The Beast Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Beauty and The Beast (SasuHina Version)

[Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata]

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

Rate T

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Typo, Alur cepat, OneShot

Prompt 'Fairy Tale – Beauty and The Beast'

(SasuHina Days Love)

 ** _Disarankan mendengarkan backsound Beauty and The Beast pada kolom [...] untuk mempermudah membayangkan scene dalam fict ini._**

 **DON'T. LIKE. DON'T. READ**

 **[Belle ' Instrumental' – Alan Menken]**

Di sebuah kota kecil, ada seorang gadis bernama Hinata yang terkenal akan kecantikannya. Semua orang di desa tersebut sangat menyukai perilaku gadis tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Dia cantik. Tidak, amat sangat cantik. Rambut indigo tergerai indah hingga ke punggungnya, kulitnya seputih porselen, matanya seindah batu _Amethyst_ , tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi namun sangat berisi, bibirnya merah merekah dan pipinya merona merah, sangat kontras dengan penampilannya. Satu hal yang sangat disayangkan penduduk desa tersebut, Ayahnya suka sekali mengoleksi dan bereksperimen benda antik, penduduk desanya mengira ayahnya gila.

"Ayah, aku ingin pergi mengembalikan buku dulu! Daaaah!" gadis bersurai indigo tersebut berjalan keluar perkarangan rumahnya dan memasukkan buku tebal berwarna biru di keranjangnya. Ia berjalan sambil mendendangkan lagu dan menikmati pemandangan.

"Selamat pagi nona Hinata!" sapa seorang penjual roti. Dengan ceria ia membalas sapaan penjual roti tersebut.

"Pagi juga Paman Dan! Dan Bibi Tsunade juga!"

"Kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Perpustakaan, aku baru saja selesai membaca buku yang begitu bagus! Ceritanya tentang.. Umm.. tentang pohon kacang, seorang raksasa dan—"

"Itu bagus Hinata! Tsunade, rotinya! Cepatlah sedikit!" Hinata memutar kedua bola matanya sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. _Harus ada lebih banyak kehidupan di desa kecil ini!_ Bisiknya dalam hati, iapun memasuki perpustakaan, tempat favoritnya untuk menghabiskan waktu.

"Ah Hinata!" Kata sang pemilik perpustakaan.

"Selamat pagi! Aku datang untuk mengembalikan buku yang kupinjam kemarin."

"Sudah selesai membacanya?"

"Oh aku amat sangat menyukainya sampai-sampai tak meletakkan buku itu sama sekali," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Apakah kau punya koleksi buku baru?"

"Tidak ada dari kemarin" Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak sambil mengitari rak buku.

"Tak apa, aku mau pinjam... Yang ini saja." Jawabnya membuat sang empunya toko mengernyit.

"Yang itu? Bukannya kau sudah membacanya dua kali?"

"Ini adalah buku kesukaanku. Tempat yang amat sangat jauh, perkelahian pedang yang hebat,mantra sihir dan pangeran yang dikutuk, sungguh menyenangkan!" katanya sambil memeluk buku bersampul bunga mawar tersebut. Sang pemilik toko buku tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau kau menyukainya, buku itu boleh untukmu."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Aku tak keberatan."

"Baiklaaaah. Terima kasih banyak! Aku pergi duluuuu" Hinata melambaikan tangan dan berjalan keluar sambil matanya tertuju pada buku tersebut.

"Wuhuuuuuuuu kau hebat Menma! Tembakanmu tak meleset. Kau memang pemburu paling hebat di dunia!" Dari kejauhan terlihat dua pemuda bernama Menma dan Tobi.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu" dengan angkuh pemuda bernama Menma itu membusungkan dadanya.

"Tak ada makhluk yang bisa kabur dari senapanmu, begitu juga para wanita!"

"Yeah kau benar! Dan aku sudah menjatuhkan pilihanku pada putri ilmuwan gila tersebut." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk Hinata.

"A-apa? Ta-tapi—"

"Oh ayolah Tobi! Dia gadis tercantik di kota ini. Bukankah yang terbaik akan mendapatkan yang terbaik?" katanya sambil menimpuk kepala Tobi dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Halo Hinata!"

"Hai Menma." Menma mengernyitkan dahi dan merebut buku yang dibaca Hinata dan membolak-baliknya. "Bisa kau kembalikan bukuku?"

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau baca? Bahkan gambarnya saja tidak ada." Hinata menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya. "Beberapa orang menggunakan imajinasinya."

"Oh ayolah Hinata" Pintanya sambil melempar buku itu ke kubangan lumpur. "Kau harus berhenti berkhayal dan mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang penting, seperti... Aku misalnya! Kita bisa jalan-jalan sambil melihat koleksi pialaku!" Hinata mengambil bukunya dan berbalik arah menuju rumahnya.

"Aku harus pergi, mungkin ayahku membutuhkan bantuan."

"Dia ingin membantu ilmuwan gila itu, hahaha!" Tobi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal begitu juga dengan Menma.

"Ayahku tidak gila! Ayahku—"

 **BOOM!**

Sebuah ledakan bersumber dari rumahnya. Hinata segera berlari dan menghampiri ayahnya di ruang bawah tanah.

"Ayah, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Lagi-lagi gagal! Lebih baik aku menyerah saja dan melupakan kontes mesin pemotong kayu ini!" Pria paruh baya tersebut menggeram dan melempar palunya, membuat Hinata tertawa geli.

"Oh tidak Ayah! Ayah harus berangkat ke kontes itu dan menjadi juara pertama, percayalah padaku Ayah.." Hibur Hinata sambil memeluk Ayahnya. Sang Ayah tersenyum dan bangkit untuk membenahi kekurangan pada penemuan barunya. "Yeah mari kita coba lagi!"

Sore harinya ayah Hinata berangkat menuju kontes tersebut ditemani kudanya yang bernama Phillip. Setelah sampai di pinggir hutan, pria tersebut menyadari ia lupa membawa peta, dengan mengandalkan insting ia berjalan menuju kawasan hutan yang gelap saat menemui persimpangan. Naas, kawanan serigala mengagetkannya dan membuat Phillip kabur, pria itu berlari semakin masuk ke hutan dan menemukan sebuah istana, ia memilih untuk masuk sementara melihat keadaan istana yang sepertinya tak berpenghuni.

"H-halo?" bisiknya sambil membuka pintu perlahan. Ruangan itu sangat besar namun gelap dan sunyi.

"Hey lihat pak tua itu, kasihan sekali dia! Rupanya dia tersesat di hutan." Bisik sebuah benda seperti tempat lilin, sebenarnya dia adalah kepala pelayan yang bernama Lustre. Sedangkan jam di sebelahnya adalah Horloge, penasihat pangeran. Mereka semua terkena kutukan dan berubah menjadi perabotan rumah tangga.

"Ha-halo? Apa ada orang disini?" Suaranya menggema. "Aku tak bermaksud menganggu namun aku kehilangan kudaku, aku ingin menginap semalam saja!"

"Horloge! Kau harus sedikit belajar berempati pada orang lain! Pak anda diterima disini." Setelah menyentak Horloge, Lustre mengucap salam pada ayah Hinata.

"Ah aku mendengarnya, ada seseorang disini. Keluarlah aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih..." Ujar ayah Hinata sambil memegang Lustre. "Oy." Sapa Lustre.

"AH!" Lustre terjatuh dari pegangan tangan ayah Hinata yang terkejut setengah mati. Horloge mendengus kesal dan mendorong Lustre agar pergi dari situ. "Selamat tinggal pak tua!"

"Tu-tunggu.. Tunggu dulu!" Pria paruh baya itu membelalakkan matanya. "Kau jam, tapi bisa bicara?!"

"Mengherankan bukan? Dan sudah jelas, selamat tinggal!" Horloge masih berusaha mendorong Lustre.

"Horloge! Aku sungguh terkejut. Kemana tata kramamu?" Sindir Lustre. Horloge langsung menggeram saking kesalnya.

"Kita harus membuatnya keluar dari sini sebelum Master tahu!" Ayah Hinata yang terperangah menyentuh Horloge dan memutar jarum jamnya.

"Ini menakjubkan! Bagaimana cara membuatnya?" Gumamnya. "Ow. Aduh. Hee-hee geli pak tua! Hentikan hee-hee!" Teriak Horloge. "Kalian alat yang hebat!"

"Aku.. Pak tua.. Aku bukan alat!" Horloge menimpali.

"Mari tuan, hangatkan dulu badan tuan." Lustre menggiringnya menuju perapian dan menyuruhnya duduk di kursi sang Master.

"Ohh Lustre! Jangan kursi Master! Oh tidak berakhir sudah semuanya." Gerutunya lemas. Sebuah troli dan teko datang dengan sendirinya.

"Selamat malam tuan! Anda lebih suka teh atau kopi?" tanya sebuah teko. Dia adalah koki sang pangeran yang bernama Nyonya Verre. "Teh saja..." Jawabnya gugup. Tiba-tiba terdengar lolongan yang amat keras. Pintu ruang perapian terbuka amat keras dan angin kencang berhembus. Suasana seketika menjadi mencekam.

"Ada orang asing disini!" suara yang amat sangat menakutkan.

"Master, ijinkan saya menjelaskan. Pria tua ini hampir diserang oleh seriga—"

"SIAPA YANG MENGIJINKANNYA MASUK!?" bentaknya membuat semua orang terlonjak ketakutan. Horloge bersembunyu dibalik permadani.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI TIDAK MEMATUHI PERINTAHKU?!" Lalu monster itu menatap nyalang ke arah Ayah Hinata yang membeku dan ketakutan di kursinya. "Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di istanaku!"

"A-a-aku ter-terse-tersesat di—" Ia menatap Monster tersebut dan tatapan mengerikan muncul dari matanya.

"Mengerikan bukan?" Bisiknya geram. "Jadi kau datang untuk melihat si buruk rupa ini?" Pria paruh baya itu semakin menciut di kursinya.

"Ma-master, tu-tuan ini hanya ingin me-menginap—"

"Menginap heh? Kuberi kau tempat untuk menginap!"

 **0.0**

"Tak bisa dipercaya, Menma kita mau melamar gadis aneh itu?" bisik-bisik dari para gadis dan penduduk desa. Menma yang sudah memakai _tuxedo_ berjalan menuju Tobi yang sedang mengatur orkestra. "Ingat! Ketika aku keluar bersama Hinata nanti—"

"Ya-ya bos! Aku tahu! Mainkan lagu _Here's Come The Bride_!" Menma tersenyum puas dan berjalan menuju rumah Hinata dan mengetuk pintu.

"Menma? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata setelah membuka pintu. Menma berjalan perlahan menuju Hinata dengan gerakan menggoda. Sedangkan Hinata berjalan mundur sambil menahan Menma.

"Kau tau, _Mademoiselle_? Hari ini mimpi dan khayalanmu akan menjadi kenyataan!" Hinata mengerjap tak percaya. "Tahu apa kau soal mimpiku?"

"Bayangkan ini. Pondok berburu dengan hasil buruanku dipanggang di perapian. Kau memijat kakiku, sementara anak-anak kita, enam atau tujuh orang bermain dengan anjing mereka. Indah bukan?" Hinata mengernyit jijik. Ia berusaha mundur lewat pintu belakang dan mencari knopnya ketika Menma akan menciumnya.

"Baiklah Hinata... Jadi apa jawabanmu? Apakah itu 'ya' atau 'oh ya?'" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata.

"A-aku tak layak untukmu." Ia makin terpojok dan menemukan knop pintu sembari memutarnya pelan. "Tapi... Terimakasih sudah bertanya!" mendadak ia membuka pintu dan Menma terjerembab keluar sehingga ia terjatuh menuju kubangan air. Sementara Hinata buru-buru menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"Suatu saat nanti aku akan mendapatkanmu Hinata!" geramnya lalu pergi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata membuka pintu sambil mengintip keadaan diluar rumahnya.

"Dia sudah pergi?" tanyanya pada hewan peliharaannya. "Bisa kau bayangkan? Aku menjadi istri dari laki-laki kasar dan tidak berotak tersebut? Oh ayolah! Aku ingin punya petualangan hebat entah kemana dan menemukannya!"

 **[Belle 'Reprise' – Alan Menken]**

Dari kejauhan ia mendengar suara kuda meringkik dan berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Samson? Mana ayah!?" kuda tersebut menarik jubah Hinata dan Hinata segera menaiki kudanya dan mengikuti kuda tersebut. Ia sampai ke sebuah istana tua di dalam hutan. Dan menemukan topi ayahnya di depan gerbang.

"Halo? Ada orang disini? Halooo!" Horloge dan Lustre yang sedang asyik berdebat terdiam karena mendengar suara asing, mereka mengintip dari lantai atas dan terkesiap melihatnya.

"Seorang gadis?" Gumam Horloge takjub. "Mungkin ia mencari ayahnya!" Cetus Lustre ketika Hinata berjalan melewati mereka. Dan mereka membuka pintu menuju ruang dimana ayah Hinata dikurung.

"Ada orang disini? Kumohon bantu aku, aku mencari ayahku!" katanya lirih. Ia berjalan sambil membawa Lustre di tangannya.

"Hi- Hinata? Uhuk!" Hinata melongok ke kegelapan dan menemukan ayahnya terkurung disana.

"A-ayah?! Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Hinata sambil mengenggam tangan ayahnya. "Ayah dingin sekali! Ayah harus keluar dari sini!" Hinata merasakan ada seseorang lagi disana, di kegelapan tubuhnya amat sangat besar.

"Siapa disana? Aku tahu ada seseorang disini! Siapa kau?"

"Aku yang berkuasa di istana ini."

"Kau adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini! Kumohon keluarkan ayahku!"

"TIDAK!" ia menggeram dengan kasarnya. "Aku berkuasa disini dan aku tak menerima perintah dari siapapun! Keluarkan dia dari sini!" Teriaknya.

"Tunggu! Maafkan aku. Kumohon keluarkan ayahku! Dia bisa mati kedinginan disini. Kumohon aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau bebaskan ayahku!" Isak Hinata sambil mengenggam tangan ayahnya.

"Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan nona muda!" Sahutnya sinis.

"Ada. Biarkan ayahku bertukar denganku, lepaskan dia kumohon..." Ayahnya membelalakkan mata dan berteriak, "Tidak Hinata! Tidak boleh!"

"Kau? Menggantikannya?"

"Kalau aku melakukannya apakah ayahku akan bebas?"

"Ya. Tapi kau harus tinggal disini. Selamanya."

"Tidak boleh Hinata!" Hinata terdiam sambil menunduk.

"Selamanya?" tanya Hinata lirih.

"Hn, atau dia mati di penjara ini." Ancamnya. Hinata terkesiap, "Tunggu! Aku ingin melihatmu... Mendekatlah.." Monster itu berjalan mendekat dan membuat Hinata terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat sosoknya.

"Baiklah, sekarang bebaskan ayahku." Bisiknya sambil menangis karena ketakutan. Monster itu menggeram dan menyeret ayah Hinata menuju ke kereta kuda. "Bawa dia ke persimpangan jalan!" ketika ia kembali, Lustre mencegatnya.

"Tu-tuan..."

"Grrr... Apa!?" bentaknya. Lustre menciut.

"Se-setidaknya bersikaplah lebih lembut tu-tuan, dan ga-gadis itu, berikanlah dia te-tempat yang lebih nyaman..." Ia terdiam sebentar dan kembali menyusul gadis itu.

"Ikut aku." Perintahnya. Hinata menggeleng. Membuat monster itu meledakkan emosinya, "KAU MAU TINGGAL DISINI? BAIKLAH!"

"Tuan atur sikapmu lebih lembut, jangan membuatnya semakin ketakutan!" bisik Horloge. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan berkata lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. "Mari kutunjukkan kamar barumu." Hinata perlahan berdiri dan berjalan mengikutinya, namun ia masih terisak. Monster itu menunjukkan Hinata bagian-bagian istananya pada Hinata.

"Ini rumahmu sekarang. Kau bebas pergi kemana saja. Kemana saja kecuali ke sayap barat." Hinata sedikit tertarik dengan penjelasannya.

"Kenapa? Memangnya ada apa di sayap—"

"POKOKNYA TIDAK BOLEH! ITU DILARANG, KAU DILARANG KERAS MENGINJAKKAN KAKIMU DISANA MENGERTI?" bentaknya membuat Hinata terdiam dan mengangguk pelan. Akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah ruangan.

"Ini kamarmu. Aku harap kau betah disini. Kalau kau membutuhkan apapun pelayan akan membantumu." Ujarnya datar. "Dan satu hal lagi, kau akan makan malam bersamaku! Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" Ia berbalik dan berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya lalu membanting pintu kamar dan keluar. Sementara Hinata memasuki kamar barunya, menguncinya dan menghambur ke ranjang menumpahkan semua air matanya.

 **[Home – Alan Menken]**

 **0.0**

"Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu menolakku? Mempermalukanku di depan umum. Beraninya dia! Ini lebih dari yang bisa kupertahankan! Tak ada yang pernah berkata tidak pada Menma!" Geram Menma sambil menatap nyalang ke lantai.

"Percayalah Menma. Kau merupakan orang nomor satu disini dan semua akan kau dapatkan dengan mudah!" Ide Tobi membuatnya menyeringai.

 **[Gaston – Alan Menken]**

"Tolong! Tolong. Seseorang tolong aku!" Ayah Hinata datang sambil berlari mendatangi orang-orang yang ada di bar tersebut.

"Ilmuwan gila?" tanya Tobi. Ayah Hinata berlari menuju Menma dan berlutut di depannya. "Kumohon, aku butuh bantuanmu! Dia mendapatkan Hinata! Dia mengurung Hinata di penjaranya!" Menma mengernyit.

"Woo.. Tenang pak tua. Siapa yang mengurung Hinata di penjara?" Tanya Menma.

"Makhluk mengerikan! Monster sangat besar!"

"Apakah makhluk itu besar?" Tanya seseorang di bar dengan nada mengejek.

"Sangat-sangat besar! Dan juga amat sangat buruk rupa! Dia juga mempunyai taring yang menyeramkan!"

"Baiklah pak tua." Timpal Menma. "Kami akan membantumu." Ia menjentikkan jari dan menyuruh anak buahnya menyeret ayah Hinata keluar. "Dasar pak tua gila." Dengusnya kesal. Sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai dan terlihat berpikir. "Pak tua gila? Ide yang bagus."

 **0.0**

Sang monster terlihat mondar-mandir di dekat perapian ditemani dengan Mrs. Verre dan Lustre. "Ini sudah memasuki jam makan malam, kemana dia?"

"A-hem! Saya akan memanggilnya Master, tunggu sebentar." Kata sang jam kuno yang segera keluar ruangan.

"Aku bahkan sudah memberi tahunya untuk datang, apa yang membuatnya begitu lama?" dengusnya sambil tetap berjalan kesana-kemari. Sedangan Mrs. Verre menghela nafas pelan.

"Sabarlah tuan, gadis itu kehilangan ayahnya dan kebebasannya dalam satu waktu." Mrs. Verre berusaha menasihati pangeran itu namun pangeran yang dikutuk menjadi monster itu malah menggerutu.

"Errr. Tu-tuan? Sudahkah anda berpikir bahwa mungkin gadis ini bisa mematahkan kutukan kita?" tanya Lustre sambil menggumam.

"Tentu saja sudah!" gerutunya. "Aku tak sebodoh itu."

"Bagus! Jadi.. Tuan mencintainya, ia mencintai tuan dan poof! Dalam semalam kita bisa menjadi manusia." Lustre terlihat antusias sementara nyonya Teko itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak semudah itu. Hal ini butuh waktu." Lustre memutar bola matanya. "Oh ayolah! Kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu. Mawarnya sudah mulai layu."

"Tapi lihatlah aku! Dia sangat cantik sedangkan aku... Lihat aku!" teriaknya kesal. Mrs. Verre berjalan mendekatinya dan berkata, "Sssh! Tuan bantulah ia mengerti tentang masa lalu kita!"

"Tapi aku tak tahu caranya, Nyonya Verre." Ujarnya sambil terduduk lesu.

"Mulailah dengan memperlakukannya selayaknya seorang putri!"

"Belajar tersenyum!" Lustre menimpali.

"Jadilah laki-laki _gentleman_."

"Puji dia!" Sang monster menoleh bergantian ke arah mereka berdua. "Hah?"

"Dan yang paling penting..." Gumam Mrs. Verre, "KAU HARUS BELAJAR MENGENDALIKAN EMOSIMU!" Mrs. Verre dan Lustre menyambung bersamaan. Kemudian mendadak Horloge memasuki ruangan dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Mana gadis itu?" tanya sang Monster menyelidiki.

"E-errrr. Ma-master. Di-dia se-sedang berada di fa-fase se-sedih—" Sang monster menggeram. "diatidakmaudatang." Horloge menyambung dengan cepat.

"APA?!"

 **BRAK !**

Monster itu membuka pintu ruang perapian dengan kencang dan berlari menuju kamar sang gadis sambil melolong. Sementara para pelayannya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tuan ingat! Emosi. EMOSI kontrol itu!"

"Diam di tempatmu Lustre." Bentaknya ketika sampai di ruangan Hinata.

"Kupikir aku sudah memberitahumu soal makan malam!" teriaknya sambil menggebrak pintu kamanya. "Aku tidak lapar!" Hinata balas berteriak dari dalam.

"Aku penguasa disini! Dan aku menyuruhmu pergi makan malam!"

"Dan aku memberitahumu aku tidak lapaaaar!"

"Dan jika kubilang lapar maka kau lapar!"

"Tak masuk akal. Yang lapar aku kenapa kau menyuruhku lapar? Menggelikan." Hinata tetap mempertahankan sifat keras kepalanya. "Kau tidak bisa menyuruh orang lain untuk lapar. Lagipula itu kasar."

"Heh? Kasar ya?" geramnya dengan sarkatis."Bagaimana dengan yang satu ini. Aku mendobrak pintu kamarmu dan menyeretmu pergi ke—"

"Hussss tuan! Itu kasar sekali! Cobalah lebih lembut!" Bisik Mrs. Verre. "Aku memberimu satu kesempatan terakhir. Maukah kau makan malam denganku?" tanyanya lebih lembut. "Kumohon."

"Tidak. Terimakasih." Jawab Hinata dari dalam kamar. Membuat emosinya meledak lagi. "Baik! Biarkan saja dia kelaparan! Kalau dia menolak makan malam denganku maka dia tidak boleh makan apa-apa!" Dia mengaum dan berlari menuju sayap barat, membanting pintu dengan keras. Ia masuk menuju ruangannya dan menghancurkan benda apapun yang menghalanginya. "Aku sudah memintanya baik-baik namun dia menolak. Apa sih maunya?" Desisnya sambil mengambil cermin ajaibnya. "Tunjukkan aku gadis itu!" Cermin itu bersinar dan muncullah kamar Hinata di refleksi cerminnya.

 _"Aku tahu master sangat temperamental nona manis. Tapi sebenarnya dia tidak seburuk itu. Kenapa tak memberinya kesempatan?" tanya sang lemari._

 _"Dia juga tak memberi ayahku kesempatan. Aku tidak mau melakukan apa-apa dengannya!"_

Sang monster meletakkan cerminnya dan menutup matanya dengan tangan. "Aku hanya membodohi diriku sendiri, dia akan selalu dan selamanya melihatku sebagai monster."

 **0.0**

Lustre sedang bermain-main dengan Babette sementara terdengar suara dari kamar Hinata. "Aku sedikit lapar bu lemari sebenarnya..."

"Baiklah aku akan memanggil Mrs. Verre!"

"Tidak usah aku pergi sendiri saja _Madam_. Permisi."Hinata menutup pintu dan berjalan perlahan sambil menyusuri istana itu, ornamen-ornamen mengerikan terpahat dimana-mana.

"Selamat malam nona cantik! Anda ingin makan apa? Silahkan ikuti saya..." Ujar Horloge sambil mencium tangan Hinata.

"Oh tuan jam! Baiklah... Apapun yang bisa kumakan untuk malam ini. A-aku, errr sedikit lapar sebenarnya." Jawab Hinata sambil merona merah. Horloge tersenyum dan mengiring Hinata menuju sebuah ruangan besar seperti ruang makan. "Duduklah nona." Hinata duduk dan menunggu makanannya sambil mencicipi berbagai hidangan pembuka.

 **[Be Our Guest – Alan Menken]**

"Mmmm... Makanannya enak. Terima kasih banyak." Ujar Hinata sambil mengelap mulutnya.

"Ah terimakasih banyak nona! Sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya nona pergi tidur sekarang." Saran Horloge. Hinata terkekeh dan menggeleng pelan.

"Oh aku mungkin tak bisa tidur malam ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berada di istana ajaib ini!" Pekiknya gembira sambil beranjak dan melemaskan ototnya.

"Ajaib? Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?" Horloge terkesiap. "Ini semua pasti ulahmu yang memberitahunya kan!" ia menatap nyalang pada sang lilin.

"Um. Aku sendiri yang menemukannya." Jawabnya sambil menerawang. "Aku pernah membaca buku mengenai seorang pangeran dan seluruh istananya yang terkena kutukan"

"Oh! Anda mau tour nona?" tanya Lustre sambil berjalan mengiringi Hinata. Hinata mengangguk antusias dan Horloge menepuk dahinya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Horloge mengejar mereka berdua. "Aku tidak yakin kalau itu ide yang bagus!" Ia berkacak pinggang sambil menatap mereka. "Kau mau kepala kita dipancung tuan?" bisiknya pada Lustre. Namun lilin tersebut tak menghiraukan dan malah asyik mengobrol dengan Hinata.

"Sepertinya anda tahu banyak tentang tempat ini. Bisa menceritakannya padaku pak Jam?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus yang senyumnya akan membuat pria manapun bertekuk lutut padanya. Sang jam tersipu malu dan mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja..." Horloge terdiam sebentar mengingat nama gadis itu.

"Hinata. Panggil saja Hinata."

"Ah nona Hinata! Mari kutunjukkan. Mengenai buku yang kau baca tadi? Sebenarnya itu—" Horloge dan Lustre asyik menjelaskan sesuatu sementara Hinata sebagai pendengar hanya terdiam dan sekali-kali melontarkan pertanyaan. Mereka asyik mengobrol hingga tak terasa sudah sampai ke tangga besar yang menghubungkan sayap barat dan sayap timur. Hinata benar-benar penasaran dengan sayap barat.

"Dan kutukan itu hanya bisa hilang apabila—"

"Errr. Aku punya satu pertanyaan lagi." Hinata tiba-tiba menyela cerita Horloge. "Ada apa di sayap barat? Kenapa aku tak boleh pergi kesana?" Horloge dan Lustre saling melemparkan pandangan.

"Ada se-sesuatu nona, sebaiknya kita tidak pergi ke—" penjelasan Lustre terpotong ketika Hinata melewati mereka dan berjalan perlahan menuju sayap barat.

"Disana membosankan nona! Ti-tidak ada apa-apa."

"Apakah sang monster bersembunyu disana?"

"Tuan tidak mungkin bersembunyi!" gerutu Horloge. Membuat Hinata tersenyum simpul, "Ah jadi aku boleh pergi kesana kan?" gumamnya sambil berjalan semakin dekat ke koridor sayap barat. Horloge masih berusaha menghalangi dan Lustre terlihat berpikir jelas.

"Nona, mungkin anda mau berjalan-jalan melihat taman atau... perpustakaan mungkin?" Lustre bertanya dengan nada putus asa. Dan itu membuat Hinata antusias.

"Perpustakaan? Ada perpustakaan disini?"

"Tentu saja! Jutaan buku dan gunung buku, anda pasti suka nona!" ajak Lustre sambil berjalan mendahului bersama Horloge. Hinata perlahan mengikuti mereka namun rasa ingin tahunya lebih kuat. Maka ia mengendap-endap dan membuka pintu di ujung koridor sayap barat sangat pelan. Ketika berada di dalam, matanya menemukan perabotan rumah yang hancur, penuh sarang laba-laba dan amat berdebu. Ia berjalan perlahan-lahan dan menemukan sesuatu yang asing. Itu lukisan seseorang namun sudah terkoyak tak karuan. Hinata menyentuh pelan lukisan itu dan menyatukannya. Sekilas ia melihat seorang pemuda tampan, sangat tampan dengan surai raven dan mata sehitam batu _onyx_. Dibawahnya tertulis nama Sasuke. Wajahnya mengeluarkan aura intimidasi yang amat sangat. Hinata bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan orang tersebut. Lalu perhatiannya teralihkan pada cahaya dekat jendela. Terdapat bunga mawar yang dilindungi oleh kaca, mawar itu sangat indah dengan cahaya berwarna merah muda berpendar di sekelilingnya. Ia membuka kaca itu perlahan, dan ketika akan menyentuhnya, sesosok monster datang di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" geramnya. Ia mengambil kaca dan menutup bunga mawar itu sambil menatap tajam ke Hinata.

"Ma-maaf." Hinata berjalan mundur sambil ketakutan.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tak datang kesini!"

"A-aku tak melakukan apa-apa."

"Apakah kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan? KELUAR DARI SINI!" ia mulai kehilangan kendali. Ia menghancurkan perabotan yang ada di sekitarnya. Hinata mencoba mencegahnya, "Ku-kumohon jangan se-seperti ini. He-hentikan..."

"Keluar kau, KELUAR!" teriaknya. Hinata langsung berlari keluar, ia bertemu Lustre dan Horloge yang sedari tadi mencari dirinya di tangga.

"No-nona mau kemana?"

"A-aku tak bisa tinggal disini la-lagi!" Hinata terus berlari dan memacu kudanya. "Mari pergi dari sini Samson!" ternyata di luar terjadi badai salju, dan lagi-lagi kawanan serigala mencegat mereka. Tali kekang kudanya tersangkut di pohon dan ia jatuh tersungkur. Melihat kawanan serigala yang bersiap menerkam kudanya, ia mengambil ranting pohon dan memukul-mukulkannya ke arah serigala itu, namun salah satunya menggigit ranting itu hingga patah. Mereka berdua makin terpojok, salah satu serigala melolong dan menerkam Hinata, gadis itu hanya bisa berteriak ngeri dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"RAAAAAWR!" Lolongan yang lebih besar dan berat terdengar. Hinata merasa serigala itu tak jadi menerkamnya. Ketika ia membuka mata, ternyata monster itu yang menyelamatkannya! Monster itu berkelahi hebat dan menerjang para serigala ke segala arah, salah satunya menggigit lengan kanan monster tersebut. Ia berteriak kesakitan dan menepis serigala itu hingga menghantam pohon dan terkapar, serigala lainnya ketakutan dan meninggalkan mereka. Perlahan sang monster berbalik ke arah Hinata dan melayangkan tatapan sendu.

 **BRAKH!**

Monster itu terjatuh ke tanah yang penuh dengan salju. Hinata berpikir antara membiarkannya atau menolongnya.

"Hm baiklah, aku berhutang nyawa padanya." Gumam Hinata lalu melepas jubahnya, menyelimutkannya ke tubuh monster tersebut dan membawanya kembali ke istana dengan kudanya.

 **0.0**

Hinata menuangkan air panas ke sebuah mangkok dan merendam sebuah handuk, kemudian memerasnya dan mengompres luka di tangan monster itu.

"ARGH!" lolongnya kesakitan. Semua orang yang dikutuk menjadi perabotan bergidik ngeri mendengar auman tuannya. "Sakit!"

"Kalau kau menahannya juga tidak terlalu sakit!" Dengus Hinata.

"Kalau kau tidak kabur maka ini semua tidak akan terjadi!"

"Kalau kau tak menakutiku aku tidak akan kabur!" balas Hinata tak kalah sengit. Hinata tetap membersihkan luka monster tersebut dan bersiap memperbannya. "Sekarang kontrol emosimu dan tahan tuan pemarah, mungkin ini sakit sedikit." Ia menggeram pelan dan sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba Hinata berkata.

"Emmm, terimakasih sudah menolongku." Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Ia mengangguk dan membalas dengan lembut, "Sama-sama."

Di tempat lain terlihat Menma sedang menemui seseorang dari rumah sakit jiwa untuk menangkap ayah Hinata, dengan begitu Hinata akan mau menikah dengannya walaupun dengan cara licik sekaligus.

 **0.0**

Di taman terlihat Hinata sedang bermain dengan kudanya dan anjing yang berubah menjadi sandaran kaki. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia sekali. Ia juga baik pada hewan-hewan disana, mereka semua menyayangi Hinata. Sementara sang monster berada di balkon dengan Horloge dan Lustre.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan ini pada orang lain sebelumnya," Gumamnya sambil menerawang. "Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk gadis ini! Tapi apa?"

"Mungkin memberinya bunga? Perhiasan? Hadiah? Coklat—" Horloge menyahut.

"Tidak. Itu harus sesuatu yang sangat istimewa. Sesuatu yang mencerminkan kepribad— tunggu sebentar!" Lustre terlonjak dan membisikkan sesuatu pada tuannya. Akhirnya sang monster memanggil Hinata dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

"Hinata, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu untukmu." Ia perlahan membuka pintu dan berhenti sejenak. "Tutup dulu matamu." Hinata mengernyit lalu tersenyum dan menutup matanya. "Ini kejutan untukmu." Ia menggandeng tangan Hinata dan membuka tirai untuk penerangan ruangan itu. Hinata semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

"Boleh kubuka mataku?" Tanya Hinata. "Bukalah." Ujarnya. Perlahan Hinata mengerjapkan mata dan terbelalak melihat 'kejutan' di depannya. Sebuah perpustakaan yang amat sangat besar dipenuhi dengan gunungan buku yang tertata rapi di raknya.

"Aku tak percaya ini! Sungguh ini pertama kalinya aku melihat buku sebanyak ini." Pekiknya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan sang monster. "Kau— Kau menyukainya?" Hinata mengangguk antusias.

"Kalau begitu ini milikmu..."

"Oh terimakasih banyak! Kau sungguh baik padaku!" Hinata menghambur dan memeluknya. Sang monster itu tersentak namun akhirnya tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukannya.

 **[Something There – Alan Menken]**

Setelah itu mereka kembali ke taman dan Hinata memberi makan burung-burung kecil. Ia mengajarkannya kepada sang monster. Awalnya burung-burung tersebut tak mau mendekatinya karena ia menyeramkan, Hinata terkekeh geli dan membantunya. Akhirnya burung-burung itu berani mendekat kepadanya. Selanjutnya mereka berlarian kesana kemari seperti anak kecil.

"Hei tuan pemarah!"

 **Pluk.**

Sebuah bola salju mengenai pipinya, Hinata dan sang monsterpun bermain perang bola salju disaksikan para penghuni istana yang sangat bahagia melihat perubahan tuannya. Malam harinya ia mengajak Hinata makan malam dan berdansa.

"Aku tak yakin bisa melakukannya." Gumamnya pelan.

"Oh tuan anda pasti bisa! Sedikit lagi, saya melihat kebersamaan tuan dan nona Hinata. Tampaknya kalian saling jatuh cinta ya?" Goda Lustre. Sang monster mendengus kesal lalu tersenyum dan merapikan pakaiannya. "Sudah waktunya."

 **[Human Again – Alan Menken]**

Mereka bertemu di tangga atas dan makan malam di _ballroom_. Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah perasaan lain telah tumbuh di hati keduanya. Dan mereka pergi ke lantai dansa sementara Mrs. Verre mendendangkan lagu.

 **[Beauty and The Beast – Celine Dion ft. Peabo Bryson]**

Ia menggandeng Hinata menuju balkon dan melihat pemandangan malam penuh bintang. Hinata bersandar di lengannya sambil sesekali tersenyum bahagia.

"Hinata, apakah kau bahagia bersamaku disini?" tanyanya.

"Ya..." Jawabnya pelan lalu memandang ke kejauhan. "Sebenarnya aku rindu ayahku." Sang monster terdiam. Lalu dia menyodorkan cermin ajaibnya pada Hinata. "Kau bisa melihatnya dari sini." Ujarnya lembut. "Cermin ini akan menunjukkan apapun yang ingin kau lihat."

"Tunjukkan a-ayahku." Tanyanya ragu-ragu. Perlahan refleksi cermin berubah menjadi sebuah tempat di hutan dan terlihatlah ayahnya sedang terbatuk-batuk sambil memanggil nama Hinata. Hinata terkejut setengah mati begitu juga dengan sang monster.

"Ayah! Oh tidak, dia sakit. Dia bisa sekarat dan dia sendirian!" cicitnya sambil berlinangan air mata. Perlahan sang monster berbalik dan melihat bunga mawar yang semakin layu tersebut sembari berpikir.

"Kalau begitu kau harus pergi menemuinya, Hinata..." Bisiknya sambil mengusap pelan wajah Hinata. Hinata membelalakkan mata tak percaya. "Sekarang kau bukan lagi tahananku, kau... Bebas." Bisiknya lemah. Hinata langsung memeluknya dan mencium pipinya. "Aku berjanji akan menemuimu setelah ini, aku akan kembali."

"Terimakasih karena sudah memahami diriku..." Sang monster menggenggam erat tangan Hinata dan memberikan cermin ajaibnya. "Bawalah ini bersamamu, ini akan menuntunmu kembali kesini." Hinata segera berlari dan melewati Horloge. Ia menghampiri tuannya yang terlihat sangat sedih.

"Apa yang terjadi tuan? Bukannya semuanya berjalan lancar?"

"Aku membiarkannya pergi, aku membebaskannya," bisiknya lirih.

"Bagus jadi— APA? BAGAIMANA BISA ANDA MELAKUKANNYA!"

"Karena aku harus."

"Ya! Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku mencintainya." Jawabnya sambil tertawa masam. Horloge segera berlari memberi tahu yang lain tentang keputusan tuannya.

 **[If I Can't Love Her 'reprise' – Alan Menken]**

 **0.0**

Ayah Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah tidak berada di hutan lagi dan ia menemukan anak semata wayangnya sedang duduk melamun di sebelahnya.

"Oh putriku!" Isaknya sambil memeluk Hinata. "Bagaimana kau bisa kabur darinya sayang?"

"Tak apa Ayah, aku disini." Hinata terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak kabur ayah, ia mengijinkanku pergi! Kau harus tahu ayah dia sungguh baik hati padaku." Suara ketukan menginterupsi mereka berdua, Hinata berjalan menuju pintu dan terlonjak kaget melihat orang itu.

"Menma? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan kenapa banyak orang disini?" seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan wajah licik angkat bicara.

"Kami ingin membawa ayahmu nona, kami dari rumah sakit jiwa. Tenang saja! Ayahmu akan dirawat dengan baik."

"Menma! Apa maksudnya semua ini? Ayahku tidak gila!" teriak Hinata sambil mendorong kasar pemuda itu. Pak tua tadi menyuruh anak buahnya membawa paksa ayahnya sementara Hinata meronta-ronta tidak terima.

"Pak tua, ceritakan lagi pada kami tentang monster itu!" ejek Tobi.

"Dia besar sekali! Sangat besar dan dia menyeramkan!"

"Lihatlah sudah kubilang ia gila kan?" Sahut Menma sambil menyeringai. "Oh ya Hinata, aku akan membebaskannya dengan satu syarat." Hinata memandangnya dengan sengit. "Menikahlah denganku!" Orang-orang di sekitar langsung berbisik-bisik sambil melempar tatapan mengejek pada ayahnya.

"Menikah denganmu?" Ujarnya ketus. "Tidak akan!" Ia melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Menma, kemudian ia berlari masuk dan keluar membawa sesuatu. "Tunggu! Aku bisa menunjukkan pada kalian bahwa ayahku tidak gila!" ia membawa cermin ajaibnya, "Tunjukkan aku monster itu!" ia membalik cerminnya dan menunjukkanya pada orang-orang. Teriakan kengerian muncul seketika.

"Apa dia berbahaya?" tanya seorang penduduk.

"Tidak! Dia tidak pernah menyakiti orang lain. Aku tahu ia terlihat kejam, namun dia sangat baik."

"Kalau aku tidak salah, kau punya perasaan khusus untuk monster itu. Benar begitu Hinata?" tanya Menma sambil mencekal tangannya dan merebut cermin itu darinya.

"Bukan dia Menma! Justru kaulah monsternya!" desis Hinata.

"Gadis ini sama gilanya seperti ayahnya! Kurung dia juga! Kita harus menghancurkan monster ini sebelum ia binasa!"

"Tidak Menma! Berhenti!" Hinata memukul-mukul bahu pemuda itu. Dan tenaganya jelas kalah banyak, ia dan ayahnya diseret paksa dan dikurung di ruang bawah tanah. Sementara Menma dan para penduduk desa bersiap-siap menuju Istana untuk membunuh sang monster.

 **0.0**

 **JDER!**

Suara petir menggelegar dan hujan turun dengan derasnya. Namun para objek mendengar suara langkah berderap.

"Aku mendengar suara orang datang, apakah itu nona Hinata?" tanya Mrs. Verre, Horloge mengintip dari jendela dan melihat puluhan orang datang membawa api dan senjata tajam. "Oh tidak, ini buruk! Kita diserang!"

"APA?" Lustre terlonjak dan ikut melonggok ke jendela. "TIDAK MUNGKIN! BAGAIMANA BISA? SIAPKAN PASUKAN PERABOTAN DAN KAU HORLOGE! BERI TAU TUAN!" Suara berdebam terdengar di pintu bawah ketika Menma dan para penduduk desa mendobrak pintu.

Sementara Hinata tengah berpikir bagaimana caranya agar mereka bisa bebas dari situ dan segera pergi ke istana. Ia menemukan kapak dan mengayunkannya pada pintu kayu tersebut. Berhasil! Ia dan ayahnya buru-buru memacu kuda ke istana.

Ketika pintu berhasil terbuka, Menma dan kroninya diserang bertubi-tubi oleh berbagai macam perabotan yang hidup. Mereka berlari tunggang langgang sementara Menma segera mencari monster tersebut.

"Tuan kita diserang!"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Biarkan saja, biarkan mereka masuk." Gumamnya lirih. Setelah mencari sang monster di semua ruang, Menma menemukan monster tersebut.

"Disini kau rupanya." Menma mengedikkan bahu dan bersiap memanah monster itu. Sang monster hanya menoleh sebentar dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu lalu kembali mengacuhkannya. Menma melepaskan panahnya dan menancap di bahunya. Ia berteriak kesakitan namun Menma menerjangnya hingga mereka berdua bergulingan menuju balkon dan terjatuh ke atap.

"Ayo bangun monster! Lawan aku! Terlalu baik untuk melawanku huh?" sang monster tak menghiraukan dan melihat ke bawah. Menma mematahkan sebuah patung dan berniat menghantamkannya pada sang monster dan terhenti ketika mendengar suara seseorang.

"Berhenti!" Hinata berteriak menghentikannya. Sang monster melihat Hinata dan terkejut. "Menma jangan!"

Menma menghantamkan patahan patung itu dan dengan gerakan cepat sang monster berbalik dan mencekik leher Menma kemudian ia mengaum dengan ganas. Saat ia berniat menjatuhkan Menma ia tersadar bahwa ia tak bisa membunuh orang lain dan ia tak tega."Pergi dari sini!" desisnya sambil mendorong Menma agar menjauh darinya. Hinata berlari ke balkon dan langsung menghampiri sang monster.

 **[Death of The Beast – Alan Menken]**

"Kemarilah!" Isak Hinata sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Hi-hinata?" Ia menatap Hinata penuh kerinduan. "Kau kembali?" bisiknya sambil mengusap wajah Hinata.

"Y-ya aku kembali..." Hinata membalasnya dengan mengenggam tangan sang monster yang tengah menelusuri wajahnya. Mereka saling bertatap-tatapan melepas rindu ketika Menma menusukkan belatinya kepada sang monster.

"AAAARGH!" sang monster berteriak kesakitan dan kehilangan keseimbangan, sementara tangannya menepis Menma sehingga pemuda itu kehilangan pijakan dan jatuh ke jurang. Dengan cepat Hinata menarik sang monster dan membaringkannya di balkon. Ia tengah sekarat dan para perabot yang notabene anak buahnya itu shock melihat keadaan tuannya. Hinata meletakkan kepala sang monster di pangkuannya sambil mengusap pelan kepalanya.

 **[Transformation – Alan Menken]**

"K-kau kembali."

"Tentu saja! Aku tak bisa membiarkan mereka melakukan ini padamu! Oh ini semua salahku! Seharusnya aku datang lebih awal." Isaknya sendu.

"Tak apa, mungkin ini takdirku.."

"Ja-jangan bicara seperti itu! Kau akan baik-baik saja, kita bersama sekarang . Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau lihat kan?"

"Yang terpenting, uhuk! Aku bisa melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya..." Tangannya yang mengusap pipi Hinata mendadak terjatuh, dan sang monster itu menutup matanya sambil tersenyum. Hinata menutup mulutnya menahan tangisannya.

"Oh tidak! Tidak ini tak boleh terjadi! Ku-kumohon!" tangisannya semakin kencang. "Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku! A-aku mencintaimu..." Ujarnya lirih. Para objek menoleh melihat kelopak terakhir mawar terjatuh dan mereka menangis sendu. Hujan turun makin kencang, namun lama kelamaan mereka berubah menjadi seperti bintang jatuh berwarna-warni.

Hinata menyadari sesuatu terjadi, ia berhenti menangis dan mundur perlahan. Sebuah kabut menyelubungi sang monster dan mengangkatnya ke udara. Perlahan sesuatu terjadi, jubah yang dipakai sang monster membungkus tubuhnya seperti kepompong dan terjadilah transformasi tersebut. Cakarnya berubah menjadi jari manusia sementara kaki binatangnya berubah menjadi telapak kaki manusia, ukuran badannya yang sangat besar menyusut sedikit dan berubah menjadi manusia, ia berputar di udara ketika ada angin berhembus dan mengubah wajah penuh bulunya itu menjadi wajah seorang pemuda tampan.

Setelah proses transformasi selesai perlahan ia turun kembali ke lantai dan bangun membelakangi Hinata. Ia melihat tangannya penuh kebingungan lalu memutar badannya dan melihat Hinata yang terkesiap melihatnya. Hinata melihat wajahnya, dia seorang manusia yang mempunyai mata sama persis seperti monster itu. Itu benar-benar dia! Hinata melayangkan pandangan misterius kepada sosok itu. Sementara para objek masih menatap sosok itu tak percaya. Ia memiliki surai raven sebahu, garis wajah yang amat tegas, kulit putih pucat seperti Hinata, mata sekelam batu _onyx_ , mengingatkannya pada seseorang dalam lukisan, namun kali ini berbeda, yang satu ini tak memiliki aura seperti pemuda dalam lukisan itu. Malah terkesan lebih lembut.

"Hinata ini aku!" Ujar pemuda itu sambil mendekati Hinata dan meraih pinggangnya. Hinata menatapnya dengan skeptis dan membelai surai ravennya penuh kelembutan. "Sa.. Suke?" Hinata membelalakkan matanya, "Itu kau!" Sasuke tersenyum dan merengkuh wajah Hinata, lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada Hinata dengan penuh kelembutan, mereka berciuman dan terangkat ke udara. Sementara itu, muncullah kembang api entah darimana dan percikan kembang api tersebut mengubah objek-objek itu menjadi manusia.

"Horloge?" Bisik Sasuke terkejut. "Lustre?" Lilin di sebelahnya berubah menjadi lelaki tampan. "Dan kau nyonya Verre!" Teriaknya bahagia lalu memeluk mereka bertiga.

"Ini keajaiban yang hebat!" Tukas Lustre. Lalu Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata ke udara dan memutarnya.

 **Ballroom**

Sasuke dan Hinata tengah berdansa mengitari ruangan yang dipenuhi banyak orang tersebut.

"Terimakasih sudah melepaskan kutukanku, merubahku dan menjadi pendampingku, Hinata." Bisiknya sambil mengusap surai Indigo tersebut, Hinata mengangguk pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya sambil terus berdansa.

"Sama-sama pangeran Sasuke... Aku juga sangat berterimakasih padamu karena telah membuat keajaiban terhebat dalam hidupku. Setidaknya sekarang kita hidup bahagia selamanya, bukankah begitu pangeran?" godanya. Sasuke terkekeh dan mengecup dahinya.

"Ya kau benar sayang... Selamanya."

 **The End**

 **a/n: Uwaaaah akhirnya selesai juga fic buat SHDL ini, author mengetiknya kilat dalam 2 hari dan panjangnya sekitar 6k! Semoga ngga kepanjangan dan kalian suka! Karena author pikir kalau dikurangi atau ditambahi nanti jadinya malah nggak masuk akal T-T. Oh iya, buat lagunya author sediakan beberapa di fb author yaps! Semoga bisa membantu kalian memahami fict ini, atau author sarankan kalian nonton dulu film Beauty and The Beast versi Disney yang tahun 1991. Author sengaja ambil versi ini karena lebih bagus daripada cerita aslinya. Selamat membaca Minna^^ dont forget to read and Review**


End file.
